


Collection of Fluff

by daphnerunning



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnerunning/pseuds/daphnerunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I let people on my tumblr request fluff. Most of them involve Ivan. Posting them all here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scared With You

**Author's Note:**

> Each has a chapter, but it's not a sequence. Just random fluffy drabbles. Thanks to people on my tumblr for requesting!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith/Ivan

Ivan wishes he were less scared of a lot of things Keith loves.

He wishes he were less scared of big dogs, because John is very sweet. Ivan just can’t help flinching away whenever he feels that furry mass knock into him. He tries, and pretends, but his voice still shakes when he says, “G-good doggie.”

Ivan wishes he were less afraid of thunderstorms, because they’re like carnivals to Keith. He dips and soars through, almost as if he’s playing tag with the lightning, and always says shyly afterwards that he wants to share that with Ivan.

Ivan wishes he were less scared of big crowds of people, because going to fairs and conventions and parties makes Keith’s smile light up. Ivan’s always jostled around, trailing along after Keith.

After a storm, after they take John for a walk, after the Sternbild Fair, Keith wraps his arms around Ivan. “You don’t have to come with me,” he says gently, intertwining their fingers. 

 _I’d rather be scared with you than happy alone,_  Ivan wants to say, but it’s sappy, and obvious, and he’d rather kiss Keith in any case.


	2. Made Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan/Karina

“Why didn’t you go to Hero Academy, Blue Rose?”

Karina shrugs, applying a wet wipe to her eyelid. “I didn’t want to. It’s not compulsory.”

“Your parents didn’t make you go?”

“ _Make_  me?” Karina scoffs at the idea, like it’s impossible for her parents to make her do anything.

“Sorry.” Ivan pulls up a chair next to her, trying not to be interested in the way her shirt is slipping a little off one shoulder, exposing the strap of her bra. “I just—I think you would have been really good there. You’d have—you’d have been good in all your classes, I bet.”

“I am good in all my classes,” she snaps, but the compliment mollifies her a little. 

Ivan wipes off his own eye makeup, letting Origami Cyclone rest until the next time he comes in to work. “You’re still in high school, Karina-san?”

She pauses, one eye clean, the other still frosted with blue sparkles. It’s the first time he’s called her by her real name, and she should probably be upset that he didn’t wait for permission.

But he’s so earnest, so eager to please, so sure that someone’s going to tell him the wrong thing. She scoffs, because she’s never had time for boys who weren’t  _men_ , who couldn’t stand up to a little teasing. She’s never felt like getting to know them better.

“Yes, I am.” She swallows, then quietly adds, “Ivan.”


	3. Protectors of Sternbild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith/Ivan again

Ivan tilted his head, looking critically at the man on the ground. “I think we’re going to get in trouble, de gozaru.”

“Of course we won’t get in trouble!”

“Thank you!” A woman ran up, taking her purse from Keith’s outstretched hands. “You boys don’t understand, my whole life is in here.”

Keith nodded, flashing his thousand-watt smile. In his costume, he looked like a hero. Out of it, he looked like a movie star. “It’s no trouble at all. I’m only glad we could help.”

“But to be so brave like that, I’ve got to give you a reward! We should call the news!”

Ivan and Keith exchanged a glance, chagrined. It had seemed simple enough when they’d seen the man snatch the purse, then dash away. They both kept in shape, and a gentle breeze at their backs was more than enough to give them a head start. Keith had been first, an obvious threat, while Ivan snuck up from behind and stuck out his foot. The man fell with a crash, sending the woman’s purse flying.

“Ah, no need for that,” Ivan assured the woman, grabbing Keith’s hand and tugging on it. “We’ve got to be going.”

“But I simply must repay you! Your faces should be on TV!”

Keith’s cheeks were flushed with embarrassment as they ran. “Isn’t this silly?” he asked, never letting go of Ivan’s hand. “Running away from her like this?”

“Do you want to explain to Agnes that we caught a criminal without putting it on TV?”

Keith grimaced. “Good point.”


	4. Letters from the Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward/Ivan

_Dear Mama,_

 _Hi. I hope everything is going good at home. Hero Academy is nice. It is big, though. There are a lot of people here, and everyone has powers. It’s not like at home. Don’t worry, I am trying to fit in as hard as I can. Classes are fine. I am taking a class in Laws, and many in regular school subjects like English and Math. As you can see, my writing English is getting better._

“Yeah, because I’m writing it for you.”

“S-sorry.”

“You know I don’t mind.”

 _I miss you very much. But do not worry, because I am doing okay. You were afraid I would be very lonely and I am not. I have a friend and his name is Edward. He has red hair and he is tall and he lives in my room. He is going to be a perfect Hero someday, but first he will be my friend. I have collected many of his hairs from the showers—_

“Edward! Don’t write that!”

“I didn’t! It was a joke!”

 _…my friend. He is helping me with my English, but sometimes he gets—_

“Ivan, I do not get bored with you.”

“W-well, I’d understand if you did.”

 _…sometimes he gets ahead of me in gym class, but he always waits for me. I am sending you a picture of me and Edward. The one in this envelope is us._

 _I got to meet a real Hero yesterday. His name was Sky High and he came to class to talk to us about being a Hero. He said it’s the best job in the world. I don’t think—_

“You are too. I’m not writing that.”

“B-but it’s true! I don’t think I am cut out—“

“I’m not writing it. You’re going to get a complex.”

 _…I don’t think he’ll mind the competition when Edward and I graduate and are the best Heroes ever._

 _Love always,_

 _Ivan_

 _(and Edward)_


	5. What Comes After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotetsu/Yuri

“This is boring.”

“Mmm.”

“Aren’t you bored?”

“Of your whining? Completely.”

Kotetsu looked between the mass of paperwork (his own far shorter than Yuri’s) and Yuri in his chair. “That looks uncomfortable.”

“It isn’t.”

“I bet you’d be more—”

“ _Kotetsu._ ”

“What?”

“I would not be more comfortable on your lap.”

Kotetsu grinned. “Are you sure? You didn’t complain last time.”

“I also didn’t get any work done. Besides, your legs are too bony, and I’m too tall.”

“I could sit on your lap.”

“Or we could finish our paperwork in peace. And don’t you dare ask me where the fun is in that.”

“But—”

“The fun is in being finished sooner.”

“I don’t see—”

“The fun is in what happens  _after_.” Yuri adjusted his reading glasses, looking hard at Kotetsu over the rims. “Kotetsu, if you finish your paperwork and make me a proper cup of tea before I’m done, I—”

He didn’t have to finish. Kotetsu was already scribbling furiously.


	6. Never Long Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan/Antonio

They’re out to dinner the first time someone asks the question. It’s been a good night, no calls from the station, no frantic texts from Nathan’s business manager, no crises of any kind. It’s just past payday, so Nathan relents when Antonio insists on picking up the check for once.

“Don’t get too grateful,” Antonio grunted out, glad his tan kept everyone from seeing the heat creeping up his neck. “I’m taking this out of your ass later.”

Nathan laughed, delighted, and clapped his hands. “Why, is it my birthday? My ‘Tonio, topping for a change?”

“Metaphorically! I meant it metaphorically!” Though Antonio can’t deny that having Nathan moaning and cursing, clenched tight around his cock, forgetting to make his voice all high-pitched and sing-song, does have a certain appeal.

“You guys are so cute.” Two girls at the next table have clearly been working up the courage to say something for the last ten minutes; Antonio owes Nathan five bucks later, since he bet the one in the pink jacket would speak up first. “How long have you been a couple?”

The answer is probably “since somewhere between the first grope and the first kiss, so between one month and five years,” but that’s confusing. Instead, Nathan just flutters his fingers and answers, “Never long enough, honey.”

Her friend, Orange Headband, looks between the burly Latin man and his muscular black lover. “So, who’s the girl?”

Pink Jacket squeals, “Carly!”

Antonio’s sure he’s blushing so hard everyone can see.

Nathan only laughs harder.


End file.
